The Diary of Aphrodite
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Aphrodite is the goddess of Love. Ironically, she has never been in love. Like, legit love. But, what will happen when she meets a guy in Central Park? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Flames are not taken seriously here so don't even bother.
1. They Meet

**A/N: Hey! My 1st fanfiction with a Greek god in it! Hope you enjoy it! This 1st paragraph is a prologue sort of thing.**

**Aphrodite POV**

If there is one thing I love to do, it's mess with people's love lives. And, no it's not like I'm a matchmaker or just some pesky woman who likes to mess with people. I am Aphrodite the Greek goddess of Beauty and Love. Seeing as I _am_ the goddess of Beauty naturally I _am _beautiful. It's not like I am really vain it's just that, well everybody tells me I am. And seeing as I am the goddess of Love I love all things romance and love. But, the sad thing is I have never really _been_ in love _myself._ Sure, plenty of men (and I'm sad to say women) have been in love with me. But, enough of that. On to my looks. I have long blond hair and bright blue eyes. And I have been told _many_ times that my figure is that of a super model. I control who people fall in love with, when they fall in love, how many times they fall in love, etc. And I live up in Olympus. Our current Olympian location is in New York City(to be more specific the Empire State Building). This is a diary sort of thing, but I won't say "Dear Diary" or "Yours Truly" or anything like that.

**The real start of the story.**

I was taking a walk in Central Park just enjoying the summer day. I decided I had to get away from Olympus for the day. Poseidon was being mopey just because this was the day 16 years ago that Sally Jackson declined his offer to live with him underwater. Ugh! It was so annoying! Every one of the gods and goddesses (except Artemis) had fallen in love before. Like _real,_ _legit, genuine _love. Even _Zeus_. Except for me. You know I am the goddess of _Love_ for crying out loud! All of them mortals, so of course they died. You know when I meet my true love I am going to beg and plead for the other gods to let him have immortality. I know it's a selfish thing to do, but I don't think I would be able to live without my soul-mate. So... yeah. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have been watching myself. I'm such a klutz!" I heard a voice say. It was beautiful. It was almost as beautiful as Apollo's voice and _that's _saying something.

"Oh no. That's okay. It was my fault!" I said back to him. When I looked up into his eyes I saw them go from worry to shock. He was surprised at how beautiful I was._ Shocker!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. And it was my turn to be shocked when he stood up and held out a hand. No guy had ever done that for me. They had always been to intimidated by me to do or say anything. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that you could just stare into and get lost in forever. And he was kinda tan.

"Uh... thanks." I said with caution.

"Uh... sure. I'm Jason Chambers. And you are?" Wow, no cheesy pick up line yet.

"My name is Aphrodite Ambrosia."It's a Greek last name.

"Aphrodite? As in the goddess of love?" He asked with a weird look on his face.

"And beauty. My parents were really into Greek mythology. And so hence the name Aphrodite." No sense in lying to the guy. Right?

"Cool. And Ambrosia? That's not a last name you hear very often." He stated incredulously. And, no it isn't a last name you hear very often.

"My dad is Greek."Again no sense in lying to him.

"Cool. My dad is British. But, my mom is American, so that's why I don't have an accent." He stated very matter-of-factly.

"Cool. But, to bad I love British accents." I said in just the same way he did. And just at that moment my stomach growled. And he appeared to have heard it.

"Hey. Um... I really hope this doesn't sound to forward, but do you wanna go get something to eat. It sounds like your starving." He said sounding concerned.

"Uh... sure. I could eat."

"Come on. I know this really good Greek restaurant if you would like to go." He said sounding nervous.

"Of course." And he just smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he started leading me towards Times-Square. _I think I like this guy!_ I thought very exuberantly. Maybe this will be a good thing.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it. And that's really just about it. Reading+ Reviewing=Me Happy! :-) PEACE!**


	2. Zeus Is An Idiot

**A/N: Hey! I would like to thank everybody for the super nice reviews! And replying to somebody who signed their review "minite". This chapter is for all of my faithful reviewers and "minite" will be faithful reviewer #1! Hope you enjoy this! And for all of you who were wondering most of this will be in Aphrodite's POV.**

**Aphrodite POV**

I am so happy to say that our date went _very_ well. We did the traditional exchange of numbers and he asked me out again for tomorrow night. He said it would be casual, but I hadn't been shopping in _forever_. I went to all of the designer stores in Times Square and a little farther out. Normally I would make a list of all the things that I bought, but I bought around 100 items all ranging between sunglasses, shirts, dresses, shoes, pants, shorts, capris, capris shorts, hair accessories, ankle bracelets, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings, etc. I was 10 times worse than Alice Cullen from The Twilight Saga. And you know what? _I am proud of it. _I even bought some stuff for everyone else. I bought: a brand new outfit for Artemis, a book for Athena(on architecture of course), and a dress for Hera. I didn't get anything for anybody else partly because they already had the stuff I was gonna get them and the other part because Zeus would get mad at me if I showed up with a stuffed lighting bolt. When I got to the elevator in the Empire State Building I used my special card to get up there. When I stepped into Olympus I was met by a chorus of, "Hi Aphrodite!". Everybody was nice to me because they didn't want me to ruin their love lives.

"Aphrodite. Have you been shopping again?" My idiot of a brother Apollo asked me.

"Well no duh, Sherlock!" I said very sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and walked away. Smart of him. He may be god of the Sun, but I am the goddess of Love and if he makes me mad I will make sure no woman notices him for the next 5,000 years. Then I noticed Artemis walking into the throne room.

"Hey Artemis wait up!" Unlike popular belief, me and Artemis didn't hate each other. In fact we were quite close.

"What's up?" She asked a smile playing on her face.

"I was shopping and I got you a new outfit." I said proud of myself. She smiled.

"Thanks! Let me see it!" She exclaimed frantically pawing through all of the bags that I had dropped on the floor.

"Okay, hold on! Don't get your big girl panties in a bunch!" I said and she just looked annoyed. I pulled the outfit out and she gasped. It was the dark blue of the night sky and the pale white of the moon. And then it included a pair of blue and white gladiator sandals, a moon necklace, bracelet, earrings, ring, and anklet. She loved it, to say the least.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Aphrodite!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"No problem. Hey, have you seen Athena and or Zeus? I need to talk to both of them." I said a frown on my face.

"Uh... yeah. Zeus is with Hera in the throne room and Athena is in the library. Like usual." She said looking confused.

"Thanks and I'll tell you later." I said handing the outfit over to her. Then I sent for Hermes.

"Hey Aphrodite." Then he took one look behind and said," Shopping again?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes and thank you!" I said giving him a hug.

"No problem. Oh, and next time you go shopping can you pick me up a new messenger bag and Converse?" He said. Converse were his favorite kind of shoes to give wings to.

"Of course. And thanks again!" I said giving him a grateful smile. And then I walked off towards the library since giving Athena the book would take the least amount of time. When I got to the library I saw Athena sitting among her _millions_of books. And when I say millions I mean millions. She's been collecting them ever since we overthrew Kronos and the rest of the Titans.

"May I help you?" Athena asked with annoyance not looking up from her book.

"No, but I can help you." I said enjoying annoying her.

"For the last time Aphrodite I am not letting you give me a makeover!" She exclaimed this time looking up from her book.

"Well I wasn't going to ask that. Here I got you a book on architecture when I was shopping today." I said tossing the book over to her.

"Oh thanks." She said surprise evident in her voice.

"No problem. Later."I said turning my back. I headed to the throne room to tell Zeus about the statue thing. He would be_ mad_ when I tell him that he looked like Poseidon.

"Ah, Aphrodite I see that you are back from your shopping trip." He said. I wonder if I am that predictable.

"Yeah. And I have a funny story to tell you. Okay so I went to this Greek restaurant called Agnanti Maze and there were statues of all of the Olympians. And they made everyone look like the wrong Olympian. You looked like Poseidon, Poseidon looked like Hades, and Hades looked like you. And I looked like _Athena._" I said and when I saw his reaction I was so freakin' surprised.

**A/N: What made her so freakin's surprised? Read and Review to find out! LATAZ AND PEACE!**


	3. Our First Texts Are The Best

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! I was gonna update on Friday, but my dad was sick. And I was gonna update yesterday, but I was sick. Tip: When you haven't been feeling good all day do not eat any of the following: ice cream with many toppings, seriously buttery popcorn, or a red slushy. And I haven't completely recovered so forgive me if this is a really crappy chapter.**

**Aphrodite POV**

"Okay. Please tell me that I didn't have Poseidon's _tattoo._" Okay, it's official. Zeus is a bigger idiot than I thought. Of course he didn't have Poseidon's tattoo! It's a _trident_ for crying out loud! But, I had a feeling that if I said that out loud he would zap me with lightning. And I wasn't so sure that what I was about to say next was any better.

"Yeah Zeus, you did. They just put a trident on your arm when your the God of Lightning! Of course you didn't you idiot!" Hera just looked amused so maybe if Zeus got mad Hera could soften him up.

"You know, normally I would zap you, but right now I'm just glad that that I don't have Poseidon's tattoo." And with that, he got up and left the room. Then Hera got up and came over to me.

"Yeah. He is an idiot. But, he's my idiot." And she patted me on the back and went after Zeus. Normally I would tell everybody, but there was no way in Hades that I would tell Hades himself. He would freak. But, I will get Hermes to send a letter from me to every one of the Olympians about it. Besides Hades of course. And just then I got a text. It was from Jason.

**Hey Aphrodite! Just wnted 2 tell u tht we r goin 2 the movies. Ladies choice of course.**

**K. Ummm… How bout love and other drugs?**

**K. Sounds good. Meet u at central park?**

**Def.**

**K. Bi.**

**Bi.**

I am so happy right now! I am going on a date with like the guy of my dreams!And just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean that I don't have dream guys either. Every one of us has had guys and girls of our dreams. Except for Artemis. Normally I would make her fall in love, but I wouldn't do that to her. After much contemplation of many different subjects I headed back to my room. And when I got there I was pleased to see that all of my stuff was sorted out ready to be put up. Hermes only does that when he's in a really good mood. Or when he's feeling like being absolutely insane. Or he just has some _major_ time to kill. I mean when somebody sorts out all of _my _clothes it means one of two things: they have no life or they are about to literally die of boredom. I mean seriously I have more clothes than all of the malls in the U.S., Canada, France, and Italy put together. Well enough about my insane clothes collection. Time to put together a completely stunning outfit, but still make it look casual for my date tomorrow. I think I will go with one of my new outfits. I believe that the top is pink and has LOVE printed across the front within a big red heart.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Again forgive me if it was crappy. And forgive me for taking so long. But, it could've been longer! And sorry it was so short! LATAZ! **


	4. Double Dating With Two Goddesses?

**A/N: Hey! Just to let you guys know, I'm not asking for reviews anymore, but I would appreciate it if you did review. And somebody asked me where the chapter for number 2 was. I really don't know what that means so please elaborate. Enjoy!**

**Aphrodite POV**

Me and Jason have been going out for 1 happy month so far. He is the best! On every date we have been on he has brought me roses. Red or pink of course. We are going on a double date tonight. The other half of the date are Jason's best friend Quentin and Demeter. You wouldn't believe the look she got when I asked her. She really only likes going out with men that she meets, so this is her first blind date. I shall list the conversation.

**Conversation about the date with Demeter**

"Hey Demeter!" I said sneaking up on Demeter. She was of course in the garden. She looked up from her wheat. I never understood her fascination with it.

"Hey Aphrodite." She said going back to her work. She was really nice and we were friends but we were never really close.

"Jason has a friend. His name is Quentin. And me and Jason want to set you two up. And I promise on the River Styx that I won't tamper with it." She looked horrified at first, but when she saw my pleading look she softened up a little.

"What is he like?" She asked looking hopeful, but to afraid of getting her hopes up. She tends to do that a lot.

"He is 25 years old, 6'4, and is around 150 pounds. He has red hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile. He's really nice, funny, sweet, and a generally happy person. He went to college at Harvard. He teaches Greek mythology at Harvard. And on the weekends he coaches a little league soccer team." I almost laughed when I said that and Demeter was trying to hold back laughter too. It was pretty funny.

"I don't know…" Demeter said unsure. She looked like she was pondering the subject so I decided to annoy her until she said yes.

"Please, please, please, please, ple-" I was interrupted by Demeter.

"Okay fine I'll go. As long as you don't mess with it." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thank you so much Demeter. And again I swear on the River Styx that I will not mess with your relationship if it takes off." And with that I ran off to go and pick out my outfit. We were going to dinner and a movie. This time we are having Italian. I'll go and retrieve Demeter from the garden later to pick out her outfit. Demeter is very pretty, but she doesn't really see anything special about her appearance. She has dark-brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and brown eyes. And she really has a way with people. She is so sweet. Again she doesn't think she is special at all. She really is. Oh yeah. I can be deep. Well anyways I already knew what I was gonna wear so all I had to do was get it out of the enormous cave that I call my closet. The shirt is a deep-blue that goes really well with my eyes and then I shall be wearing a jean skirt. And then I will be wearing a pair gold gladiator sandals that I found on my most recent shopping trip. All together it was a very pretty outfit. An hour later I was pawing through Demeter's closet in aggravation. I _seriously_ need to take her shopping.

"Do you have any decent clothes at all?" I asked without turning to face her.

"Yes. _I_ like them. It's a casual date right?" She said coming to stand beside me.

"Yes it is." Seriously when was the last time she went shopping?

"Then how about this?" She asked pulling out a very cute outfit. It was kind of similar to mine. But the shirt was green and the skirt was dark-wash. And then instead of sandals she had tennis shoes. A pair of green converse.

"I approve!" I said in surprise. I didn't know she had anything like this.

"Okay you got the cover story right?" We had gone over this once but I want to make sure she has it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm your cousin Demeter Smith from your mom's side. We are the same age and we are basically best friends. I'm a gardener which is probably the most believable thing about our story." She said and I patted her head like a dog.

"Good girl." And she smacked my hand away like a fly.

"Well let's go." I said excitedly. We were meeting them in Central Park. We finally got there and spotted them. Jason came over to me and gave me my roses that were this time pink and red mixed.

"Thanks Jason. They're beautiful." And he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked over to Demeter and Quentin and they were talking animatedly. From what I could hear they were talking about Greek mythology.

"Looks like they really hit it off." Jason whispered. I'm guessing that he doesn't want to disturb them.

"Yeah. I knew they would. I have feelings about these kinds of things." Again, I try to lie to him as little as possible.

"Yeah. I've always thought Kronos was really selfish consuming his own children like that." Quentin was saying to Demeter. I hate Kronos so much.

"Yeah it must have been horrible. And the gods and goddesses were immortal were immortal so they were stuck in his stomach all those years." She said with a look of disgust on her face. And yeah it must've been horrible.

"Well come on you two lovebirds. We're not going to be able to make it to the movie if we lounge around her any longer." Jason slipping his hand into mine. He's so sweet. I think that I might be in love. And no I did not tamper with it. That's the best kind of love.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked it! Quentin wants to know if you guys like him. No he really does. The Quentin in this story is an older version of one of my cousins. And I just realized that I made Aphrodite's last name Ambrosia which is the food of the gods and I didn't mean to do that. I looked up Greek last names and Ambrosia was one of them. LATAZ!**


	5. Finally Coming Clean

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Most of them were good, but I got a couple of flames. Didn't really effect me much. Well anyways… ENJOY! Oh I have been forgetting to do disclaimers, so here.**

**Me- Yo Jason! Stop staring at Aphrodite and get your butt over here!**

**A-**_**McKenzie!**_

**Me- Yes Aphrodite?**

**J- It's okay Aphrodite. I'll be right back. McKenzie doesn't own PJO even though she really wishes she does. Happy now?**

**Me- Sort of. Now go and take this mango and give it to Hermes and tell him to send it to Hades and tell Hermes to tell Hades to give it to Persephone and tell Hermes , to tell Hades, to tell Persephone that it's name is Bob.**

**J- Why?**

**Me- Because I said so!**

**Aphrodite POV**

The date went great. Hey that rhymes! But if you dare tell Apollo that I made a rhyme I will curse your love lives! Well… Anyways it went great. Demeter and Quentin really hit it off. I swear if they fall in love without my help they will last forever. In case your wondering about all of this 'Falling-in-love-without-Aphrodite' stuff , when two people fall in love without me it means that it's the strongest kind of love there is. I discovered it in about 1526 when this fisherman fell in love with a random townswoman. I've been trying to think of a name for it ever since. I know I'm the goddess of love and everything, but there is some stuff about love that even _I_ can't figure out.

Since I have met Jason I have been a lot more perceptive about stuff. Including myself. I knew that I never loved Hephaestus. I didn't chose to marry him. I thought that I loved Ares. But, as it turns out, I just loved his bad boy persona. I love Jason. And I didn't plan this out. I didn't even tamper with it. It just happened. Which just proves that we were meant to be. And I know it's not possible. Trust me, I have thought about this many, many times. With him being mortal and I being a goddess and the fact that I am married to Hephaestus… There never was a chance for me and Jason. But, I love him. And he loves me. And that is exactly why I am going to tell him who I really am.

He deserves to know who I really am. And that is exactly why I am about to go to his apartment and tell him. Well really I'm just zapping there, but the thought is still there. I zapped to the front of the apartment building. A few people gave me some weird stares, so that made me wonder what the mist was making them see. I walked into the building and up to Jason's room. Gods, I was nervous! I knocked on the door and when Jason opened it he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Aphrodite! What are you doing here. And how do you know where I lived. I never told you my address… Did I?" He asked getting over his shock.

"No, you didn't. I'm here because… Well, we need to talk." I had a look of total seriousness on my face. We had been dating for a while now and I trusted him.

"Okay?" He said it more like a question. "Come on in." He opened the door wider and stepped aside, so I could get through.

"Thanks. I know I'm going to sound crazy, so you probably need to sit down." I said gesturing to the couch. He still looked confused, but he sat down. "Okay. I have only done this once before, so I'm still kind of new to this."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with another look of confusion.

"Okay… How do I start? Okay. You know all the ancient Greek myths and gods and stuff?" He nodded his head, so I continued. "Well… They're not myths. They're real." He still looked confused and shocked.

"Aphrodite. I have a question. And I need you to be as honest as you can be." Jason said getting up. I was confused, needless to say.

"Of course." I said, nodding my head.

"Are you Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty?" He asked me keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Yes. I am." I said, surprised that he would figure it out that quickly.

"Aphrodite. I'm a demi-god." He said simply.

"_Oh my gods!_ You are?" I exclaimed. He only nodded.

"Gods, I am such an _idiot_!" I said and he looked shocked. As if saying that I was an idiot was an insult to him, too.

"No you're not! Listen to me. You know how children of the minor gods give off a much weaker scent than the children of the Olympians? Such as yourself." He added on as an after-thought. I only nodded. I didn't trust my voice. By now there were tears threatening to spill.

"Well… I am a child of one of the minor gods." He said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's your parent?" I asked wiping my eyes, which is just stupid because that caused my tears to fall. He quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Ananke. She is the goddess of Inevitability, Compulsion, and Necessity. She speaks to me sometimes. She told me it was inevitable that I would fall in love with you. She also told me that I would need you. And remember when I asked you out that day and I was really forward." Again I nodded. "Well that was my compulsion speaking. I wasn't claimed until a couple of months ago." He said finishing his story.

"And how long have you known that you're a demi-god?" I asked hoping that it hadn't been to long.

"A couple of months. I didn't figure it out until a monster started attacking me in Central Park. Thank the gods Quentin was there. And before you ask, he's a son of Athena." Well that explains why he's so smart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I knew it was unfair. I mean he a _demi-_god. I am a _goddess_.

"Because I wanted to wait a little while longer and make sure that you wouldn't call a mental institution and have them come and lock me up." I had to laugh about that.

"Wait you said that it was inevitable that you were going to fall in love with me. Have you fallen in love yet?" I asked in a small voice. I couldn't stand it if he said no.

"Yes… I have. Aphrodite, I love you so much." He said with about as much feeling as there are stars in the night sky.

"I love you too." I said with the same amount of emotion as him. Then he grabbed my face, gently of course, and leaned down and touched my lips with his.

This is the best day of my life. It was absolutely perfect. After we broke apart, we just sat there, holding hands, and talking about anything and everything. Life is good right now.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on this and I think it was my best chapter so far. Well anyways I have a poll ready for you guys. But the thing is I don't know how to put it on my profile. If anybody knows how please PM me or review. THANKS! LATAZ!**


	6. Poll

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that this isn't a chapter! But I still couldn't figure out the poll thing so I just decided to put it on here. Totally off topic but I have to say this… I GOT A NEW PHONE! Here it is. Tell me in a review.**

**Should Jason become immortal or should Aphrodite give up immortality? **

**Aphrodite should give up immortality.**

**Jason should become immortal.**

**Thank you to demigod kid for the Aphrodite idea. I will give you until Christmas Day and the one with the most reviews shall be the winner. And include how many chapters you want this story to be. LATAZ!**


	7. What should I do?

**A/N: Hey my wonderful readers! Hope you enjoyed my last chapter! It was the longest chapter I have written for this story. Anyways thank you for all who reviewed! So far Jason becoming immortal is winning. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Aphrodite POV**

"Hey Aphrodite." Demeter said nervously walking into my room. I was currently going through my closet.

"Hey Demeter. Why so nervous?" I asked going back to my many, many clothes.

"Quentin and I are going on another date tonight. And Apollo told me that something was going to happen. He won't tell me whether it's good or bad." She stated wringing her hands nervously. I smiled.

"And you wanted me to tell you what's going to happen." She nodded. "Well… I will tell you one thing. Quentin is a demi-god." Her mouth dropped open.

"Who's his parent?" She asked and I laughed. She looked so freaked out.

"Athena." She looked shocked. She's probably thinking something like 'Oh-my-gods-how-did-I –not-see-this?'

"What about Athena?" Athena just suddenly walked into my room, lugging Hermes behind her.

"Demeter is dating one of your sons." I said happily and then I laughed. She had this look that said ' I-am-going-to-send-you-to-Tarturus!'

"What's with the dirty looks? It's not like she's planning on breaking his heart or anything. Are you Demeter?" I asked looking at Demeter expectantly.

"Of course not! I love him." She said and I swear I saw Athena's mouth drop on the floor. Hermes, who had just been standing there awkwardly, and I busted out laughing. This is _pure_ _gold_. Athena has been taking by surprise at least three times in her life-time and let me tell you, it's freakin' _hilarious!_

"Well I will talk to you guys later. Peace out suckers!" Hermes suddenly exclaimed and walked out the door. Athena followed him out like a zombie.

"I think you should tell him that you're a god before he tells you that he's a demi-god. And Jason's a half-blood too. I never even saw it coming." I said and she loosened up a little bit. We both fell in love with demi-gods.

And both of us fell in love without my help. That means that we're soul-mates. It's very seldom that gods or goddesses find their soul-mates. And when they do, it's a very special and precious thing. But when a _married_ god or goddess find their soul-mate it spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

I love Jason too much to be without him. But the only way for me and him to be together would be if he was immortal. But he's not.

"Thanks Aphrodite. I owe you one." Demeter broke me out of my reverie. She left my room and it was just me and my thoughts.

I know what I have to do. It's either I give up immortality or Jason becomes immortal. I'm a major god so that would present a problem. But Jason deserves a normal life and it shouldn't be ruined by me.

_What should I do?_

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Anyways this story is about to come to a close. Just a couple more chapters. I'm kinda sad about it but at the same time kind of happy. I mean I feel so loved by all of my readers but this is one of my favorite stories that I have written. But all good things have to come to an end. And don't be sad. As soon as I finish this story I am going to do a story about Quentin and Demeter so look out for that. Remember reviews make me happy and putting my story on your favorite list will make me super happy! I finally checked my e-mail and saw that a few of you did favorite my story. I just wanted to say thanks. I love each and every one of you. And my best friend Faith says hi. She is getting a fanfiction soon so look out for her. And sorry that this chapter was so crappy! LATAZ!**


	8. Aphrodite and Jason's Happy Ending?

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! I have decided that I will make this story 13 chapters. I took the advice of "Just another dove". Oh and 13 chapters. This story has been read in 13 countries this month, so it kinda fits. Anyways Faith(my best friend if you don't remember her) and I were talking today and I told that her this story was almost done and that I was sad because this story was like one of my favorites, but I was also happy because I feel so loved by all of my readers. Well, she said that none of my readers really loved me(as a friend of course, just wanted to clarify that) and I said what about Autumn(my other best friend) and she was like well us two. Well, anyways… ENJOY!**

**Aphrodite POV**

"Hey, Jason." I was trying to keep the sadness and indecision out of my voice as we met in Central Park. He instantly stop smiling.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He looked so worried, it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry that I'm dumping all of this on you right now. But I need you to know." When he nodded uncertainly, I went on. "I love you. And I know for a fact that we're soul-mates." He smiled like a madman when I said that.

"I'm a goddess and you're a mortal. The only way we could be together would be if you were immortal or if I gave up immortality. I'm a major god and that isn't a good thing at this time. You deserve to have a normal life and that shouldn't be ruined because of me. So I think it would be in both of our best interests if we stopped seeing each other." I finished and I could see that he was tearing up and I am sure that I was too.

I let go of his hand and started walking away. When I was about twenty feet away I felt someone grab my hand.

I looked back and I saw Jason, tears running down his cheeks. Just then my own traitor tears decided to spill. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me full on the mouth. I immediately kissed back. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"Aphrodite, I don't mind giving up mortality for you. In fact I wouldn't want to live without you. I couldn't ask you to give up your position for me. I love you too much. But if I became immortal, I think it would work for both of us." He said and we both smiled. Then he stopped smiling and when he did I did too.

"What about Hephaestus? Isn't he your husband?" He took on a worried looked.

"We could get divorced. I would need to talk to Zeus and all the other gods, of course. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Hephaestus would be overjoyed." His look of worry was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Why?" Oh, so full of questions.

"After about a thousand years or so I started going out with Ares and Hephaestus started hating me. I never even loved him. I didn't chose to marry him. That was done for me. It sure would clear up a lot of problems if me and Hephaestus got divorced." I heard thunder boom and it sounded a lot like 'Oh yeah!'

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like any of our previous kisses. It was short and sweet. We broke apart and we just walked around for hours smiling, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! A little angsty at first but it got happier towards the end. Normally I don't get inspiration from music but this hit me square in the face. The song that inspired this chapter was **_**Something 'Bout Love **_**by David Archuleta. Hope you guys have great days or weeks or whatever. I am going on a field trip tomorrow! :-) PEACE OUT, HOMEDOGS! PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY WILL LOVE EACH OTHER FOREVER! I am so wierd and random!**


	9. Decisions Are Made

**A/N: Hello, my most wonderful readers! I decided that I would make this story 15 chapters instead of 13 because I am not quite ready to let it go. But, still it's pretty close to being over. I also decided that I would dedicate the last few chapters to the readers who reviewed the most. This chapter is dedicated to demigod kid, who submitted a total of * drum roll please* 7 reviews! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I am not Rick Riordan. So therefore I do not own PJO. * tear* Now read ahead and review to make me feel better.**

**Aphrodite POV**

"Come on, Jason. Stop being such a chicken! It's not like we're going to throw you off of Mount Olympus!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly to Jason. He was being so..._ stubborn!_

"No! Why can't you just ask? I can't do it! There is no way in Hades that I am going up there!" I was trying to pull him to the elevator that would carry us up to Olympus and he was being difficult.

"Come on, Jason. I won't let anybody hurt you. If they do, they will have to answer to _me_!" That seemed to calm him down.

"Okay. Fine. But, if anything happens to me, it's on your head." He finally stopped trying to pull away and stepped into the elevator.

I got in after him and put my little card in the slot. Immediately the doors closed and the elevator shot up. Jason, being the scaredy-cat that he is, grabbed onto my shirt, and held on for dear life. He fought off a Fury, and he's scared of an elevator! That's just not right.

"Please tell me that I never have to get on that thing again!" He said to me. He was breathing heavily and looking up at me. It was kind of funny.

"Okay. You never have to get on that thing again." I lied, and he looked at me with annoyance in his eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?" He looked so worried. He was still breathing heavily.

"No." And I burst out laughing. He looked so annoyed. It was just hilarious.

"Styx." He muttered that under his breath, and I laughed again. I just can't help it.

"You look so cute when you're annoyed." I said, pinching his cheek. "I'm sorry Jason, but it's so _funny!"_ I exclaimed, and his expression softened.

"All is forgiven." He took my hand, and I smiled up at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Nope. Not at all. Let's go." And with that, he pulled me forward. I laughed again.

We walked in silence, hand in hand, towards the palace. Once there, I pushed open the doors, and pulled Jason inside. We were met by the entire Olympian council, and Jason's mother, Ananke.

"Aphrodite." Everybody said at the same time. I nodded to them and cleared my throat.

"We have come to discuss some very important matters to you all." When they nodded, I continued. "As you all know, Jason and I have been dating for a while. And, I love him. And, he loves me. So, we have come to ask that he gets immortality. We have also come to ask... We have also come to ask, that Hephaestus and I get a divorce."

Zeus looked at a very relieved looking Hephaestus, and he nodded eagerly. Then Zeus looked to me and Jason.

"I can see that you two really care about each other. And seeing as how it would solve many, many problems if you and Hephaestus got divorced... He is granted immortality and you and Hephaestus may get divorced." Zeus said, with a smile.

Jason picked me up, and spun me around.

"Aphrodite. As of right now, you and Hephaestus are divorced and Jason is immortal. You are responsible for training Jason in sword-fighting and all other forms of self-defense that he needs. Dismissed." I am so relieved.

Things are finally looking up for me and Jason.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so crappy. Not really a good chapter to be dedicated too. Well, anyways. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Totally off topic, but I read this really good book called The Season. And my new favorite store is Hot Topic. PEACE OUT, SUCKERS!**


	10. We Have A New Enemy

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! Only a few more chapters. This one is dedicated to Just Another Dove. And thanks for the idea! ENJOY!**

**Aphrodite POV**

Everybody walked out, while me and Jason were talking when I heard somebody come up to us. I turned around and saw Ares.

"Hey, Ares! Aren't you so happy for us?" I asked, while Jason put his arm around my waist.

"Not really. Aphrodite, I thought we were going out. You never asked to get divorced, when we were together." Ares said, sounding angry.

"Well, I thought that I loved you. But then I met Jason. And, I love him more. I know that we are soul-mates." Jason started smiling when I said that, which caused Ares to glare at him.

"What about me, Aphrodite? Huh?" You could tell he was getting _really_ angry.

"Ares. I'm sorry about this, I really am. But I love Aphrodite, and she loves me. What I'm trying to say is-" Ares cut him off, and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen here, punk and listen good! Aphrodite was my girlfriend first, and I'm not giving up without a fight." This time I cut Ares off.

"Ares… Let go of Jason. It's okay. You will find somebody else. Now leave me and Jason alone." I said, in a deadly calm voice, that scared everyone on Mt. Olympus.

Ares and Jason both looked over at me, and Ares didn't let go.

"Now." I said still, in that deadly calm voice, and he finally let go. "Now go, before I do something that we'll all regret." Ares finally stalked out of the room, leaving me and Jason.

"Jason are you okay?" I asked, with concern apparent in my voice.

He just rubbed his chest and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Scared the crap out of me though."

I sighed in relief, and hugged Jason. Who knew Ares could get so jealous?

"Come on. Now that you are going to be given immortality, I should probably show you where we will be living." I said and he laughed.

I grabbed his hand, and led him out to my house. It didn't take that long, and when we got there he stared up at it in horror. It was completely pink and red, designed to match my powers.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes?" I asked, as though I didn't already know what he was gonna ask.

"Please tell me that this isn't your house!"

"Okay. This isn't my house." I said, lying.

"Are you lying?" He is so oblivious.

"Yes. Come on. It's not that bad!" I said, and he shook his head in disbelief.

I just laughed, and led him inside, to give him the tour.

**A/N: Sorry, that it was so crappy. I was a little distracted, because my dog Lucky got hurt. She's gonna be okay, but it still worries me. Well, until next chapter. PEACE!**


	11. Telling The Kids Is A Big Thing

**A/N: Hey, my peoples! Sorry about the overdue update! I have good news though! I GOT MY OWN LAPTOP! It's superly awesome! Anyways, this chapter is for all of those who requested a tour of the house and changes to Aphrodite's room. ENJOY!**

**Aphrodite POV**

"… And last but not least, my bedroom." I had just finished the tour of the house that I was giving to Jason and in all honesty, he looked like he had been mentally scarred. I mean he had this dazed look on his face and it was pretty funny!

"Okay, Aphrodite. We need to make some _serious_ changes to your house!" He said, coming up to the door. When he looked inside my room, I swear he almost passed out.

"Such as?" I asked, catching him. He steadied himself, before continuing.

"Well, first of all…" He trailed off like he couldn't decide what to get rid of first. "The color." He finally decided.

"Which one, pink or red?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Pink. And then, we need to get rid of some of the hearts. And then…"

**15 minutes of problems later**

"Okay. I'll get right on it." I said, and he smiled in relief. We have come to an agreement on the house. I would get Annabeth Chase to redo it.

"Jason, can you excuse me?" I said, and he nodded and stepped out of the room. I did all the things necessary for an Iris-message and Annabeth showed up kissing Percy.

They are so CUTE! I giggled and they broke apart and blushed when they saw me. Annabeth stood up, straightened her shirt and bowed. Percy did the same.

"Hello, children. You may have heard of this from one of my children, but Hephaestus and I are divorced. I have a new boyfriend, whose name is Jason. I showed him my house and needless to say he was horrified." I said, and Annabeth's face brightened.

"So you want me to redesign your house?" She asked, smiling largely. Percy put his arm around her waist.

"Yes. Please, Annabeth." I said, pleading.

"Of course. Do you have anything specific in mind?" She said, getting excited.

"Yes. It needs to have less hearts, needs to be blue, and many more things. When can you get the drawings to me?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I should have them up to Olympus by tomorrow night at the latest." She said, and I thanked her, and she ran off with Percy yelling something about colored pencils.

I told Jason that I was going to visit my children, and zapped into their room, while they were at archery practice. They came back in after a couple minutes of practicing.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Piper said when she saw me.

"I have great news!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?" They asked, interestedly.

"Me and Hephaestus are divorced and I have a new boyfriend. His name is Jason. And he was a demi-god but now, he is immortal. And you know what that generally implies?" They thought for a minute, and then teir faces lit up.

"WEDDING!" They screamed so loud, I though my ears would explode.

"Yes. But he hasn't asked yet, and I'm waiting for him to pop the question. He is moving in with me, and when he does ask, I want you guys to help me plan the wedding." They looked so hopeful. "All of you will be my bridesmaids, except for the boys. I will let you know when he does ask."

"That is so weird! I have a boyfrined named Jason, too!" Piper exclaimed. I smiled, and I gave them all individual hugs.

"I'll see you soon!" And they averted their eyes whenI showed my true form and zapped back to Olympus.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it! Can you guess what's coming next? Sorry to the ghost king for not using your idea but I don't think that a god of broken hearts and a goddess of love would go together right. I FINALLY finished reading the Last Olympian! I almost cried when Silena and Beckendorf died! Well, anyways now I love Nico TWICE as much! PEACE! :-D**


	12. Our Happy Ending Begins With Our House

**A/N: Hey! Don't have a whole lot to say so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Here are your blueprints!" Annabeth said, to me and Jason. She had come up to Olympus with Percy to give me the blueprints to our new house.

"Thank you! Aw, you two are so cute together!" I said, and looked at the blueprints. And then I gasped. "Oh, my Ouranos, Annabeth! These are perfect!" They really were.

"Are you sure? Is there something you want me to change?" She asked, but she was obviously very pleased and flattered.

"Absolutely nothing! And this colored drawing is wonderful! I never liked blue or black a lot, but you make it look perfect!" She was smiling so big, I was surprised that it didn't hurt.

"Thank you. But I have a question. Why did you need me to redesign the whole house, instead of just repainting it?"

"Because Jason said it was too frilly. I wanted to make him happy with it and so he is!" He was. He was gawking at the design with a look that said, 'Oh-my-gods-this-house-is-flippin-awesome!'

"Thanks! Well, if that's all you need, I'm going back to camp to get a construction team together!" They bowed and left.

I turned to Jason and said,"Well, do you like it?" And he nodded.

"Hey, sorry but I need to go and run an errand." He said.

"Oh, it's cool. Just don't take a long time." He nodded, kissed my forehead, and walked off.

**2 hours later**

"Hey." Jason said, as he walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, yourself!" I said, turned around, and kissed him. "I missed you!" I said, and he laughed. He handed me a blindfold.

"What's this for?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"Just put it on and trust me." He said, and I did as he said. He led me down to what I assumed was the elevator and my thought were confirmed when I felt the familiar rush and heard Jason scream. I was led outside and heard him yell for a taxi. I didn't here where he said to go, because he covered my ears. We drove for about en or fifteen minutes and then the taxi stopped and I heard Jason pay the driver.

Then we got out and he took the blindfold off. I smiled because we were standing in front of the Agnanti Maze. Where we went on our first date.

**A/N: Hey, my peoples! Hope you enjoyed! I think next chapter should be super long. Let me know if you want more action and HAHAHAHA! I know what's gonna happen and it's really awesome but I'm not gonna tell you! HA AND PEACE!**


	13. Forever and Always

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I have wonderful news! I have gotten out of school for like half of this week because of snow! I am so HAPPY! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh, my gosh! Agnanti Maze!" I exclaimed, and he nodded. He took my hand, led me inside, and got us a table.

"So... This is where we had our first date." I said, dreamily. He just nodded nervously.

Then, the waitress came up and we ordered. After that, we just sat in uncomfortable silence. He, being the ADHD that he is, couldn't stop fidgeting. Or, maybe, it was because he was nervous. I could never tell which. A couple more minutes passed, and our food came. He still wouldn't talk, so I decided I would have to do something.

"Jason." He wouldn't look at me so I said, "Jason, look at me." He looked up at me. " Thank you. Now, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous." He said, looking down at his hands again.

"Jason, you have nothing to be nervous about. It's just me." I said, taking his hand, and he smiled.

"I know. That's exactly why I'm nervous." He said, and laughed.

"Why? Come on. You can tell me anything." I said, and he sighed. He looked up at me again, and pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear with his free hand.

"Aphrodite… I was kind of hoping to do this better. More romantic-like. But it's really hard to do when your nervous. And when it's the most beautiful woman in the world." He said, and I smiled.

"Jason, just spit it out! It's not like I'm going to vaporize you or anything." I said, laughing. He laughed a shaky laugh, as well.

"Okay. Here it goes." He took a deep breath and said, "Aphrodite, I love you, more than I have ever loved anything. And I know that we're going to spend the rest of eternity with each other, but I thought that this would be a nice gesture." He pulled a small, black box out of his pocket and I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

"Aphrodite, will you marry me?" He said, pulling the box open. I gasped again, the tears flowing freely down my face.

It was beautiful. It was a gold band and had little pink diamonds, surrounding the biggest diamond in the middle.

"Jason… Of course I will!" I said, going over to sit on his side of the booth. We both smiled and he pulled the ring out of the box.

"Look on the inside." He whispered, and I did. On the inside of the ring were the words, 'I will love you, forever and always.' More tears streamed down my face. He took the ring back and slid it onto my left ring finger.

"Thank you, Jason. I'll love you too. Forever and always." I said, and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. We kissed for a long time, and when we pulled apart we sat there and held each other for, I don't know how long.

For once, everything felt right in the world.

**A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG! Wasn't that so sweet? I almost cried when I was writing this! Well, everything is finally falling into place. But, my J & A relationship forecast… Stormy. What will happen? Read and review to find out! PEACE!**


	14. Their Happiness Crumbles

**A/N: Hey! I have wonderful news! Some of this chapter will be in Jason's POV! I think that's like the first time that's ever happened! Oh and read my Percabeth stories!**

**Aphrodite POV**

It had been a couple of days, since Jason had proposed to me and I hadn't told my children yet. I was getting ready to go and do that now, actually. A few days later, I'm going to let my children meet Jason.

"Hello, oh-so wonderful fiancée of mine." Jason said, coming up behind me, while I was brushing my hair.

"Hello, my wonderful husband-to-be." I said, looking up at him. He came down and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but full of meaning.

We had been like this ever since he proposed. Our relationship had more meaning than it ever has had. We talk about the more painful things that we never had the courage to talk about before, and we just sit there in silences that tell us more about each other than our words do. We talked about our exes. I told him about Adonis, and he told me about Cindy. I felt so guilty, remembering that I had made her do that, that I almost started crying. Don't ask about what Cindy did; I still feel plenty guilty.

He didn't get mad; he just said that everything happened for a reason, and that if he and Cindy had never broken up, he probably wouldn't have gone on that first date with me. That made me feel a little bit better.

"So, when am I meeting your children?" He asked, staring at our reflection in the mirror.

"In a couple of days. You still going to your archery lesson with Apollo?" I asked. He had lessons in defense with a different god/demi-god every day; archery with Apollo, sword-fighting with Percy, and so on and so forth.

"Yeah. He said that I could use moving targets now." He said, excitedly.

"Awesome! And, never, ever, under any circumstances ask him to recite poetry!" I warned, in a deadly serious voice, turning around to face him again. He just laughed, that deep throaty laugh of his.

"I'm serious. He may be the god of poetry but trust me when I say that his haikus are crap." I said, turning back to put blush on.

"Well, dang!" His watch beeped, and he looked at it. "Sorry, but it's time for archery!" He said, kissed my cheek, and walked off to meet Apollo at the archery range.

I sighed, check my reflection one more time, and zapped into my children's cabin. When I appeared, sitting on an empty bed, they all looked up, startled at the noise. They all laughed, when they saw it was me, though. They rushed over to me, and started dog-piling me. Not really, but they all tried to hug me at once, which is kind of the same.

"Hey, kiddos! I missed you guys!" I said, hugging them back.

"So, Mom… What you doing here?" One of my youngest daughters, Lacy, asked me.

"Well, I have wonderful news." I said, and almost as if they could sense the ring, they looked at my left hand.

There was a moment of silence, and then they all burst into a chorus of screams and squeals. Even Piper, and the boys screamed. They started hugging me again, and congratulated me.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you all could help me plan the wedding. And, I want you all to be in the wedding party!" I said, an immense smile on my face, as they all got looks of surprise on their faces.

"Seriously?" Drew asked. Drew was one of my daughters that gave Aphrodite kids a bad name. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes she can be a bit of a… bully.

"Yeah! Everyone! And, you all are going to meet Jason in a couple of days." I said.

"So, what's he like?" One of my other daughters, who had dark brown hair and blue eyes, whose name was Callie, asked, leaning her elbows on the bed.

"Well, he's very handsome. He's very sweet, kind, and caring. He's a son of Ananke. He's just so wonderful…" I said, trailing off into my thoughts about Jason, biting my lip, and twirling a lock of my hair. They must have noticed the dreamy expression on my face, because Piper snapped her fingers twice in front of my face.

"So, who's ready to start planning a wedding?" I asked, excitedly, clapping my hands together.

**Jason POV (bet you didn't believe me!)**

"Yo, Jason! What up, my friend?" Apollo asked me, as I arrived at the archery range. We did one of those bro-hug things.

"Not much, wassup with you?" I asked, as I picked up my bow.

"Not much. Teaching some dude archery." He said. We had only known each other for about a week and a half, but we were already really good friends.

"Ah, man, that is so weird! Some dude is teaching me archery, too!" I exclaimed, and we both started laughing really hard. It was one of our inside jokes. I would explain it to you, but like I said, it was inside.

"Okay, okay. I'm not laughing anymore." Apollo said, trying to keep a straight face. We calmed down quickly after that, and Apollo started explaining the proper technique for shooting a moving target.

Once he deemed me a worthy archer, we went our separate ways. I still had about two hours till my sword-lesson with Percy, so I started wandering around. This is what I did when Aphrodite wasn't here, and I was bored. Explored Mount Olympus. I walked to the woods surrounding the area, and went in, going a little way. I had found this cool little meadow a few days ago, so I started heading for it.

It was so cool. It had a waterfall, with a rope swing, a little pond, and stream flowing through it. The whole shebang! I saw the meadow through a clearing up ahead, and headed for it. When I reached the edge… everything went black.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! So, how did you like it? Yes, no, maybe? Jason's POV was new, so I hope you like it, and I hope you liked the super long chapter! I started writing this story called The Bachelor, and ever since I started writing it my chapters for other stories have been **_**really**_** long! It's been so awesome! Sorry I left you hanging from a cliff though. Next chapter, will be right on schedule, so wait patiently, my young padawons! PEACE!**


	15. Why Do Promises Have To Be Broken?

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Sorry about the late update, I've been distracted lately. Don't ask. Okay, so I'm sorry that the cliffhanger stretched on like that, but like I said, I was distracted. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Aphrodite POV**

I was walking back up to Olympus, when I spotted Percy coming toward me. I was confused, since he was supposed to be with Jason.

"Hey, Percy! Where's Jason?" I asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. I showed up at the regular place, but when I got there he wasn't. And, he didn't IM me, or anything. I was hoping that you would know." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Let's go talk to Apollo. He was the last one with him." I said, and dragged him off to the archery range. The whole way there Percy was complaining about how much he hated archery, and how horrible he was at it. When Apollo was finally in site, I started sprinting.

He looked over at me, and then went back to his targets. I finally got to him, and stopped.

"Yo, Aphrodite! What's up?" He asked, and shot the arrow, he had. He made a bulls-eye, of course.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, spinning him around to face me. He looked confused, and checked his watch.

"He should be with…" Then, he noticed Percy standing behind me, and smiled. "Oh, hey, Percy! Well, if he's not with him, I don't know where he is." He said, notching another arrow, shot it, and hit another bulls-eye. He didn't remove the other one, so it just went straight down the middle.

I walked away, getting pretty upset, looked behind me, and saw that Percy was talking to Apollo. Apollo walked to a bench, grabbed a bow, and handed it to Percy. Looks like Percy was about to get an archery lesson.

Then, I remembered this place Jason told me about. It was in the woods, and he seemed to really like it. So, I walked off into the woods, and searched every meadow that I found, trying to see if it resembled the description Jason had told me. Somehow, I knew that he had or would be there. Finally, I found one that matched it exactly.

I walked to the middle of it, and looked around. Then, I looked on the ground, and saw Jason's macramé bracelet. I had given it to him, after we had asked if he could have immortality. It said, You're The Best Thing That's Ever Happened To Me. When you tapped the word _You're_, it became a shield. He told me that he would always wear it, no matter what.

That's how I knew that something bad had happened to him.

I picked up the bracelet, sat down, and let out a sob. Then another… and another. Until it became full out crying.

**Jason POV (wow, two times now)**

I woke up in a cave. I was tied to a post, and my mouth was duct-taped. I let out a confused noise, and from somewhere behind me, I heard a chuckle. I tried to look over my shoulder, but I was tied too tight. Then, the person came around to stand in front of me. I recognized him as Ares, the god of war.

He walked closer to me, and I could practically smell the leather. Needless to say, it sickened me.

"Bet you didn't expect this did you?" He said, inspecting me. I thrashed around, trying to get free, but it was no use.

"It's no good. I tied them myself. What are you thinking right now? Are you thinking that, you wished that you had never met Aphrodite? Are you thinking that your life would've been so much easier without her? Are you thinking that you should've just left Aphrodite alone? I don't know. Let's see!" He said, and violently ripped off the duct-tape on my mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Ares just smirked. I glared at him as menacingly as I could.

"I would never think any of those things. Sure, my life has gotten a little more complicated since we started going out, but I love Aphrodite. More than anything. And even though it's been hard… it's all worth it, when I see her." I said, and the smirk dropped right off his face.

"Okay, listen here, punk. If I can't have Aphrodite, nobody can." He said, getting all up in my face.

"Yeah, sure. Do you really think that's she's going to take you back after she finds out that you did this to me? I'll bet she won't even look at you." I said, stepping into very dangerous waters.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up!" He said, backing off. He went into another room, and I was left alone.

I tried to get out again, but it was no use. I was in here for good. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the post.

Did he really think that she would take him back? Would she take him back? Would she just give up on searching for me, and then take Ares back? All of these questions bubbled in my head, as I kept on thinking about it.

These were the questions I thought of most, and yet, I didn't have any answers. But, the most important question that I asked myself was, How will I get out of here?

**A/N: Hey, peoples! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know what happened to Jason, and you know who took him. Let me know how long you want this story to be. I really don't know how much longer I should make it, so help me! BYE!**


	16. Things Aren't Always As They Seem

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I lost inspiration. So I want you guys to submit some ideas for me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Aphrodite POV**

I was sitting on my new, leather couch sobbing into one of my fluffy, pink pillows. I heard a noise in front of me and looked up to see the Olympians. They looked shocked. I was sure they had good reason, because no one had ever seen me like this before. I wasn't wearing makeup, my eyes were red and puffy, I was wearing a ratty t-shirt and even rattier sweatpants, and my hair was in a loose ponytail.

Zeus was the first to speak up, "Aphrodite, we will find Jason. We have all of the forces of Olympus looking for him. We even have some of the demi-gods and Hunters looking for him. We _will_ find him." That just started up a whole new round of crying.

Artemis walked over and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry. My two lieutenants, Thalia and McKenzie, are on it. They're the best in the business." She said, and I looked over at her with a confused look.

"What happened to Phoebe?"

"She broke her oath, so I promoted McKenzie." I just nodded, remembering the daughter of Athena who joined the Hunters because she caught her boyfriend cheating on her.

"Just to let you know, I didn't do that. Eros must have done it without consulting me." I said, sobbing into my pillow again.

"Aphrodite, I don't care much for demi-gods but I don't want to hear you sulking for the rest of eternity so I'm getting Grover to send out all of the satyrs and dryads he can to look." I'm fairly sure you can gather that that was Dionysus.

"Shut up!" Apollo smacked him in the back of his head, while I glared. He shrugged and flashed out, leaving the smell of grapes.

"Don't listen to him. He's an idiot." Athena said.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Thanks you guys. It's just... we were going to get married. We were going to be together forever. Literally." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

They finally left, through the door, I might add. Ares was the last to leave and when he did, I noticed a cold smirk on his face. But just as fast as I noticed it, it disappeared.

**Jason POV**

After a few hours of just standing against the pole, I fell into a fitful sleep. I dreamed I was in the meadow where I was captured.

_I was standing in the middle of the clearing. Aphrodite's broken voice was calling my name in the distance. I could see Ares off to one side, smirking. I tried to call back to Aphrodite but my mouth couldn't move._

_Finally, she walked into the clearing on the opposite side of Ares. She didn't seem to notice me, but she sure as Hades noticed Ares. As soon as she saw him a glare that scared _me_ marred her beautiful face. She looked absolutely murderous. She was wearing full battle armor and held a three foot sword and large circular shield by her side._

_She stalked into the clearing, followed by Ares strolling casually toward her. He held nothing but a spear. He didn't even have armor on._

_"What did you do with him?" Aphrodite's voice rang clear across the meadow._

_"What did I do with who?" You could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice._

_"You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about!" She growled. It was a far cry from all of the other times I had heard her speak._

_"Who? That pathetic little son of Ananke? Oh I didn't hurt him." That liar._

_"LIAR!" She yelled and advanced toward him with blinding speed._

_Their weapons clashed._

I woke up with a start. I was in a cold-sweat and I couldn't even wipe my forehead because my hands were still tied behind the pole. My stomach growled loudly, just as Ares walked in. He was smirking, just like in my dream.

"You hungry?" He asked in mock-politness. I just glared at him as he pulled something out from behind his back.

I realized that it was a Happy Meal. I hadn't had one of those since I was eleven, but man did it sound awesome right then. My mouth started watering. Ares snapped his fingers and then my hands were untied but my torso was still wrapped. He tossed it to me, and I snatched it in midair.

I opened it and pulled out a a six piece chicken McNuggets pack. I took the first one, chewed once, and swallowed it. I ate the next five a little more carefully. I ate the fries, and thought that I had never tasted anything so wonderful in my entire life.

He walked up to me and handed me a small cup. I looked inside and saw some form of soda. I chugged it down greedily and realized it was Diet Coke. He laughed cruelly.

"Well, well. Enjoy it now, because from now on you're only going to be fed every five days." He laughed at the glare on my face. He walked out of the cave, but only after he made sure my hands were roped just as securely as before.

I felt a few tears slip down face as I thought of Aphrodite's broken voice in my dream. Was she really that upset in reality? I thought when everything was out in the open with each other, things would get better. Apparently I was wrong.

If Ares loved Aphrodite that much wouldn't he just want her to be happy? She obviously wasn't happy and Ares had to see her everyday, so wouldn't he see how wrong he was?

At least this proved one thing... Aphrodite's love for me was real. I had never seen how someone as glorious as her could love someone as lowly as me. I always loved her and I always would. That was the thing about our love.

We were immortal, so we would love each other for the rest of eternity. But if I'm stuck in here until the end of time, then I can only hope that Aphrodite will find happiness with someone else.

**A/N: Hey! It was pretty angsty. I would like to know if I should change the category from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama. And I've been getting a disappointingly small amount of reviews. It's gone from 5 or 6 a chapter to 1 or 2. And I still need ideas, and I need to know how long you guys want this story to be. PEACE!**


	17. The First Day of the Rest of Eternity

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I am so dang happy! Would you like to know? Yes? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyways! I finally got over 100 reviews on this story! *happy dance* Thanks for the ideas and I tried to fit all of them in as best as I could, but you can tell me if you're disappointed. I can take it. ENJOY!**

**Jason POV**

_There has _got_ to be a way out of here! _I thought as I tried to get my arms free, yet again. The last time he re-tied my ropes, he didn't tie them as tight. I reached into my pocket, my hand barely hitting the bottom. I felt something small, cold, and rough around the edges.

I pulled it out and saw a car key. _Good g__ods, I'm stupid!_ Was the first thought in my head. I pressed the lock button and it formed into my knife. I reached up to my bindings and started sawing my way out of them.

Twenty minutes later, I was free. I ran the way Ares always came in and saw the entrance to the cave. I flung myself out into the fresh air and walked into the forest ahead of me.

**Aphrodite POV**

It was Ares. I knew it was him. I must've always known it was him, I just didn't want to admit that he would do something like that. I strapped on my armor (no it's not pink, it's black), grabbed my sword and shield, and walked outside.

I must've looked absolutely _murderous_ because everyone who saw me cowered away. I made my to Ares' blood-red house, with no luck. I checked the sword arena and he wasn't there.

Finally, a thought struck me. The meadow. That's the last place Jason had been before Ares kidnapped him. I ran through the woods that surrounded Olympus as fast as my feet would carry me. I entered through the left side of the clearing. I immediately located Ares on the other side, leaning against a tree, smirking.

**Jason POV **

"Why are we searching for a _boy_?" I heard a girl's voice say through a veil of trees.

"First of all, he's a man. Second of all, he's missing. _That's_ why we're looking for him." I heard a second voice say.

I walked to where they were coming from, rustling the foliage a little in the process. Two teenage girls in silver parkas spun around, bows at the ready. I raised my hands in surrender. The one on the right was wearing a silver circlet and the one on the left was wearing a bronze circlet. The Lieutenants of Artemis.

"State your name and business!" Bronze circlet barked.

"Jason Chambers. I'm lost. What are your names?" They breathed a sigh of relief and lowered their bows.

"Thalia, first lieutenant of Artemis." The one with the silver circlet said.

"McKenzie, second lieutenant of Artemis. Where have you been? There are search parties everywhere!"

"It's a long story. Where's Aphrodite?" I inquired hurriedly.

"Down the mountain, probably crying her eyes out. She's been a wreck ever since you disappeared. Hermes took a picture of her like that and broadcasted it on Hephaestus TV." McKenzie said, fingering the string on her bow.

"Thalia, McKenzie! Where are you?" Another girl in a silver parka came into view.

"Hey, Faith! We found him and we gotta get him back down the mountain." Thalia said. They gestured for me to follow them.

I followed the three Hunters through the forest in silence and we eventually came to the edge. We were on Olympus the whole time!

"Oh, my gods, thank you!" I wrapped them all in a hug. After they got over their shock, they pushed me away. "I should've been expecting that."

"Come on. We'll take you to Lady Aphrodite's house." Thalia said, walking through the grass that led to the road.

We followed her in silent anticipation. My ADHD brain caught on little details, like the fact that nobody was out, except for a couple of naiads, dryads, and satyrs weaving baskets and the nine Muses. They weren't even singing happily. In fact they were singing Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones.

Eventually, we reached the house and I ran inside, anticipating seeing her. I checked everywhere that I could think of but I couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" Faith asked, looking around the not-so-pink-anymore living room.

I remembered my dream and broke out into a cold sweat. What if she was there? I asked myself nervously.

I started to panic and I ran outside, back into the forest. I barely registered the fact that the Hunters were running behind me. As soon as I reached the edge of the clearing, I heard shouting and the unmistakable sound of clanking metal.

**Aphrodite POV**

I glared at him with with a death glare that would scare almost anybody. I stalked into the clearing followed by Ares casually strolling toward me. He held nothing but a spear. He wasn't even wearing armor.

"What did you do with him?" My voice rang clear across the clearing.

"What did I do with who?" You could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"You know _exactly _who I'm talking about." I growled.

"Who? That pathetic, little son of Ananke? Oh, I didn't hurt him."

"LIAR!" I yelled and ran toward him with blinding speed.

Our weapons clashed. I was holding my own just fine. In fact, with my extra rage I got in a couple of lucky hits. I had cut his arm and his face but he hadn't touched me.

We staggered backward after a particularly bad hit and I almost stumbled. A silver arrow came racing through the air and pierced his calf.

"Get away from her!" I heard from my right. I looked and saw three girls in silver parkas running towards us.

A very malnourished man followed closely on their heels with a sword at his side. With a start, I realized it was Jason. He looked so weak and frail it was hard to believe that it was him. He ran straight towards me and stopped right in front of me. I looked back at Ares and saw that the Hunters were backing him toward the trees with their arrows pointed at his chest.

"Jason? Is that really you?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He nodded.

I wrapped him in my arms, feeling great now that I had him back. He tried to hug me back but he was too weak. His body went limp and he slumped against me.

I laid him on the ground gently and tears started to flow, dripping onto his face.

"Jason, Jason? Jason! Please wake up! Please, I need you!" I tried shaking him but he wouldn't move. The three girls were standing to the side but Ares was nowhere in sight.

"Thanks, girls. You can go back to Artemis." They nodded and started walking back through the clearing.

I concentrated on the throne room and zapped me and Jason back. The entire Olympian Council was there, including Ananke, Hestia, and Hades. They looked up in surprise. I quickly spotted Apollo, sitting in his brightly colored throne.

"Fix him!" I demanded, pointing to Jason who was still on the floor.

He got up off of his throne, shrank down to normal size, and walked towards us. The first thing he did was check Jason's pulse. Apollo passed his hand over Jason's still face and muttered a few words. His nose started twitching and he sat up quickly gasping in big gulps of air.

"Jason." I exclaimed happily, throwing myself at him. I mouthed 'thank you' to Apollo, who just walked back to his seat.

Zeus cleared his throat and we pulled back, embarrassed. "Who did this to him?"

"Him!" I pointed at Ares accusingly.

"Yeah, I did do it. It was fun too." He chuckled, while me and Ananke shot him dirty looks.

"Ares, why did you do it?" Poseidon asked, polishing his trident. He was trying to look casual but you could tell that he was mad.

"Jealousy. Revenge. Fun. And the kid just bugged me." He ticked the reasons off on his fingers.

"I am the judge, so I decide punishment. Ares, you are to be the activities director at Camp Hal-Blood for the next thousand years. And no , Dionysus, you are still on punishment for your allotted amount of time." Zeus said, when Dionysus started to ask.

"CRAP!" Ares yelled. He and Dionysus disappeared in a cloud of purple and red smoke.

"Thank you, Zeus. It means a lot." He nodded and they all dispersed.

Ananke was fussing over Jason before he finally convinced her that he was fine. We headed back to our house in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

**Epilogue**

Everything from there was smooth sailing, except for a certain son of mine and a certain god of trickery. Here, I'll tell you what happened:

Me and Jason were walking through the streets of Olympus a couple of weeks after the Ares mishap.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, jumping a little. Artemis walked by and waved to us. I waved back but Jason just kept staring at her.

He let go of my hand and started following her. I followed after him, feeling confused. Artemis looked back suspiciously and noticed Jason. He walked up to her and fell on the ground at her feet.

"I love you, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt!" He yelled, throwing his arms out wildly.

My mouth was gaping as was Artemis'.

"Uh, Jason, is this a prank?" She asked backing up. He just kept on following her on his knees.

"Oh, it's no joke. I love you!" Apollo was on his way to the archery range when he noticed this little display. He stopped walking, with a seriously weirded out look on his face.

I heard snickering from behind me and looked back to see Hermes and my son, Eros. I saw Eros' bow in his hand and suddenly, everything clicked. I marched up to them and grabbed them both by the shirts.

"What did you to him?" Neither of them started talking and to make them squirm a little, I made my eyes glow pink, which is a sign that I'm about to curse you.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! Just don't curse me! Hermes bribed me into making Jason fall in love with Artemis. Please, don't send me to Tarturus!" Eros pleaded.

"Fix him! Otherwise, both of you are going there!" I pointed back to Jason, who was still on his knees.

"Okay, fine!" He snapped his fingers and Jason dropped to the ground. Artemis took that as her chance and ran away.

I dropped the two gods and they ran like Hades. Jason woke up then, looking very confused.

"What happened?" He asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, we need to go find Artemis."

End Scene

That was the only mishap we had. Three weeks later, was Jason and I's wedding. It wasn't a pink wedding. It was a traditional white wedding. The minister was Zeus and although I would never say this out loud, he looked pretty stupid in his minister outfit. And since Zeus was the minister, Poseidon gave me away.

"Do you ,Aphrodite, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, to love, honor, and cherish for the rest of eternity?"

"I do." He said the same for Jason.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason kissed me and the crowd cheered. We broke apart and I felt wonderful. We ran down the aisle while everybody clapped. The ceremony was in the throne room on Mount Olympus but the reception was in the garden that Demeter tended behind the palace.

Piper was my Maid of Honor, so she spoke first. "Hey, everybody! First, I wanna say congratulations, Mom! I'm really happy for you and I hope that you two will have eternal happiness! And, Mom, you owe me twenty bucks for that milkshake I bought you a few weeks ago. I love you guys. To my mom and new step-dad!"

Quentin was next since he was the Best Man. Everybody came up to us to give us our congratulations and we took them all with smiles. Finally, we sneaked around the corner to be alone.

"So Mrs. Chambers, how are you feeling?" He asked, smiling. I laughed.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty good. You?"

"I am feeling positively wonderful. This is the first day of the rest of eternity."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

**A/N: Oh, my gosh! This was the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy it because I felt sad writing it. I'm going to list all of my reviewers right now:**

**demigod kid**

**DaughterOfArtemis101**

**Ilovefanfictionsomuch**

**minite**

**the ghost king**

**Naomi Lien**

**darklight dragons**

**Twist the Faith**

**Just Another Dove**

**Kaneblaster**

**percyjacksonharrypotter**

**Snowslash**

**bella my love**

**Quet5337**

**amy**

**paramorerox813**

**Dan**

**maxiecastillo13**

**Snowstorm xD**

**XsecretmangawriterX**

**Panda with a Taco**

**no chance**

**SeriousBusiness-Tisroc**

**ZoeNightshadeRocks**

**mariarodz**

**bubble drizzles**

**eclipseoftheheart17**

**ilovemybestfriends**

**SunlightWriter**

**anaklusmos1**

**alexandriarulzforeva**

**gottaluv**

**DCThunder2107**

**MyRedPhoenix**

**IsisRoxannas**

**Future grimm**

**alyssandra poseidon's daughter**

**FallingStar17**

**lilslybud**

**the hawk**

**none**

**alexis roberts98**

**The-only-real-annabeth-chase**

**tofuskin21**

**As you can see I have a lot of reviewers. But let me know if you want a sequel! I love you guys! BYE!**


	18. AN

**A/N: Hey, peoples! I know most of you asked for a sequel but I'm not gonna make one. However, I am going to start a new story about Quentin and Demeter. And I'm also probably going to re-do the earlier chapters(just the grammer and spelling and stuff) because I know that those chapters were just flat-out suckish. So thanks for reading and let me know what other goddesses I should make a diary for or maybe even journals for the gods! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best readers in the entire universe. Oh, and for the other goddesses/gods include an OC or an earlier character in the story such as some of the demi-gods parents. BYE!**


End file.
